BEST ABSOLUTE PERFECT
by AkiHanae
Summary: Just a Short Story I did in school. It was for my Writing on Demand :D I was timed for 70 minutes and produced this! Just a Summary of Zelo from B.A.P


**Best Absolute Perfect**

Ever since Middle School I have had this dream, to be an All Star soccer player. Even though that dream followed me every day as I ran around wildly in the fields, I was soon influenced by the beauty of music.

I was just an average kid in Seoul, South Korea. I went to school and did what I was expected to do. I am known as Cho Joon Hong, well at least for now. I would come home from school each day with the longing for something new. Yes, I enjoyed my natural routine but it was just becoming too bland.

Playing Soccer day after day became robotic, almost an instinct. It just didn't feel the same kicking this ball around a field. I began to aimlessly kick the ball around the field, lazily trailing after the ball. That day my friend Youngguk noticed that I wasn't being myself. As we walked home he gingerly placed his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me slightly. Youngguk was a handsome man; Tall, Fair skinned and such soft flowing jet black locks.

"What's wrong Jello?" he asked gently, such a silly nickname he gave me.

"Well I am just bored I guess, I want something new Youngguk" I stated sadly.

I kicked a small stone on the ground, sending it into the streets. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, staring blankly into the distance.

"Aish Jello, don't make me worry now." Youngguk slowly moved his arm lower wrapping it around my waist.

"What is troubling you?" he asked, calmly brushing my soft ink locks out of my eyes.

"Well I mean I dreamed to be an All Star Soccer Player but now I just find it boring." I shoved my hands deep into my pockets of my school uniform.

"Hmm, well you said you have started to like music and stuff" Youngguk began to trail off. "Oh I got it!" Youngguks voice heightened a few octaves.

I stared at him, dumbfounded by his random outburst. Honestly when he starts rambling I can barely understand a word that leaves his lips.

"Jello are you listening to me? I said I have a pass for this upcoming singing event here in town! You should audition!" he stated excitedly, punching my shoulder.

"R-Really? You think I should?" I mumbled into his shoulder. 'Hmm I am not sure if I am that good, I should practice' I thought to myself.

"Yes! You are amazing! You will do great! I will even watch you perform!" He smiled that genuine smile I rarely saw.

"Thanks Youngguk, you really helped me out of my slump" I replied. 'Jeesh I sound so girly." I began to blush like mad, my face turning beet red.

"Well practice up! I will see you tomorrow! The contest is in three days!" he said loudly as he walked towards his house.

I entered my house ditching my backpack on a nearby chair and bolted straight to my room. I trained hard, watching videos on the internet. I listened hard to the rap music, and began to interpret it on my own in front of a mirror. I began to smile with glee. "Yes I am getting the hang of this!" I rested up my vocals that night dreaming of the upcoming contest day.

"Aish, I can't believe it is today!" I thought to myself. I began to sweat nervously, the adrenalin pumping through my system.

Youngguk gently massaged my shoulders "You will do great!" he said reassuringly.

I tried to smile to show him I was going to be okay but on the inside I was going crazy. Soon enough my number was called. I began to walk up on stage staring at the huge crowd in front of me. I took a deep breath and began to let the words flow out of me.

I felt so lost in my own world; it didn't even feel like I was myself. I felt so light, floating on stage.

I finally came back to reality as I finished my rap. I stared out into the crowd and soon enough everyone was cheering. They all stared in awe at me, as if I was a god. I quickly ran off stage as they thanked me for my performance. Youngguk was squeezing so tightly and kept repeating that I did great. I buried my head into his chest laughing slightly as I clung to him, not once letting go.

Soon after that day, my life was changed drastically.

I was scouted countlessly by so many companies. I wanted a contract so bad in the music industry. Every time I auditioned I was always turned down because of my age. Even though my vocals were strong my age always seemed to get in the way. Hiring a 14 year old didn't seem to fit in with any company I was scouted to audition for.

Every night I would cry, mainly because I felt as if I wasn't good enough. I tried so hard, so why was I failing?

It's not in a man's dignity to cry. I was ashamed that I let myself do this. So I became determined. I never gave up and kept trying. Every time I was turned down I never gave up, I just kept applying. I noticed that I was becoming better with my vocals, I just kept improving. Soon enough that one fateful day struck me so hard, helping me discover who I was meant to be.

TS Company scouted me out to audition for their company. I once again thought that I would be turned down, rejected, just thrown out through those doors. But something felt different. They accepted me and signed me under as a trainee.

I stood shocked, I couldn't believe it. Starting today I would build up my image to become a Rapper.

I trained vigorously every day, doing everything in my power to improve and build my character.

Youngguk, the one who got me all involved in this business was also signed under this company and we began to work together as brothers.

Soon after I joined the company my Producers explained to me that I was ready to promote myself. Youngguk and I released out first single "Never Give Up" and it soon became a huge hit. We were so proud that we were slowly becoming recognized. We formed our stage names. Mine was Zelo and he kept his birth name, Youngguk.

Once the single was released we soon found out that the company was deciding to form a six member Hip Hop group, all male. Youngguk and I were signed under a contract and formed the group B.A.P. This acronym stands for Best, Absolute, Perfect.

I formed new friends, better yet formed another family that I began to love so much. If I never had the courage to not give up every time I was turned down I would have never got to where I am today.

I am proud to call myself Zelo, of Best Absolute Perfect.


End file.
